


two firsts

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, First Time, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Hey I really liked “the handjob” one. Could you maybe add another part where they keep sharing some firsts with each other? Like him going down on her or her giving him a blowjob maybe. Love all of your work!
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You, tim chalamet/reader, timmy chalamet/reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x you, timothee/reader, timothee/you
Kudos: 52





	two firsts

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

It been a few weeks since your first sexual interaction with Timothée, and you had given him a handjob almost every day since. He was so beautifully vocal, asking with begging eyes, please, baby girl? You loved that he wanted you so badly, that you were driving him wild with just your touch. As time passed you grew more and more confident in yourself, experimenting with your fingers, touching him in new places, wanting more, more, more. 

Lazy evening kisses one night as spring began to blossom outside, straddling his waist, rain pouring outside and tapping gently on the windows.

“You know what I’d really like, pretty girl?” He mumbled against your lips, his hands slowly moving along your hips.

“Mmm?”

“To have my head between your thighs.”

You pulled back, breathless, chills covering your body despite how flushed and warm you were. He gazed up at you carefully, eyes bouncing around your face, waiting for an answer.

“I’d really love that,” you whispered, rubbing your nose on his, another gentle peck to the lips. “I’m nervous though.”

“About what?” He wrapped his arms securely around your body, as if to protect you from your own fears.

“Honestly? You seeing me naked.”

He nodded, kissing down your neck slowly. “I can understand that. All I can do is tell you how beautiful I know you are, you have to be ready. I’ll wait forever if I have to.”

You smiled and bit your lip, leaning your head back and closing your eyes. His mouth on your neck, hot breath, it was arousing though the touch was tender.

“I feel ready…”

He pulled back and looked up at you, green eyes shimmering with golden warmth and reassurance.

“Really?”

You nodded, weaving your hands into his hair and kissing him passionately, openly, deeply. Timmy groaned loudly and shifted his lower body, kissing you back and squeezing your hips.

“Where?”

“Come to bed with me?” He asked breathlessly. Music to your ears, one of the best questions he had ever uttered.

Nodding, you wrapped both arms around his neck and squealed quietly when he abruptly stood, carrying you down the hallway. He moved slowly, and you suspected that he was dragging out the moment, appreciating what was coming. You hooked your legs around his back and kissed down his jawline, sharp and defined, he made small noises and shut the door behind him, setting you gently onto the bed and crawling over you. You kissed him hard, enjoying the feel of his lust pressing against your stomach when he lowered himself down against you. Tangling your fingers into his curls, you held his head in place to kiss him, unable to get enough, wanting him all to yourself, you’re mine. He reached down and gripped the inside of your knee, tugging it up and around his waist.

You laid there with him and made out for several minutes, his hands devouring your body, down your hips, along your back, tentative fingers exploring your chest and growing more brazen when you responded with breathless sighs of pleasure. He began to kiss the side of your neck, moving slowly down, his erection pressed against your leg, you wanted all of him right then and there. He kept moving and pushed your shirt up to leave wet kisses along your stomach. You were growing more and more impatient as he moved along, but nerves were beginning to truly set in.

“What if I do something wrong?” You asked nervously, propping yourself onto your elbows. Timmy hummed quietly against your skin, kissing around your belly button.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes. Completely.” You did. He gazed up at you from under long lashes and placed a gentle kiss along your panty line.

“Then you have nothing to worry about, sweetheart,” he whispered softly, his hands moving slowly down your thighs. “You sure?” 

You nodded eagerly, your blood rushing in your ears, heart sprinting, legs shaking. He beamed and sat up, tugging your underwear down quickly and dropping it onto the floor. Spreading your legs wide, you watched as his eyes dropped to your sex, his lips parting with curiosity and desire. He swallowed hard and lowered his head, pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of your thigh, a small nip. You moaned and laid back flat, closing your eyes.

“You… are… so fucking… gorgeous,” he said between kisses, trailing his tongue slowly along your skin.

You gasped and moaned his name, inching closer, begging him to keep going. “Please, baby…” 

“That’s my girl, just enjoy this. If at any point you want to stop just tell me.”

You highly doubted that.

Tentative and wanting you to be comfortable, he reached up with two fingers and began to slowly massage your private skin, watching you carefully to gauge your reaction. Breath taken, chest heaving, you gasped his name.

“That feel good, baby girl?” He moved his hand faster, creating sweet friction, heat between your legs.

“Yes Timmy fuck yes,” you groaned, spreading your legs open wider.

He suddenly lowered his head, his tongue darting out from between his lips to taste you. Up and down your wetness he went, taking you in, losing himself in your lust.

“You taste so good,” he mumbled, shaking his mouth back and forth in small jerks against your sex, lips closing around your clit and tugging gently.

Arching your back and crying out his name, you grabbed his hair and gently tugged his face closer. He grunted quietly and allowed you to do as you pleased, applying more pressure to your clit until you were practically screaming his name.

“Timothée!”

“Fuck,” he breathed, lifting his head and rubbing your clit again with three fingers. His face was beautifully flushed, eyes full of hunger. “Can I finger you?”

The words alone were almost enough to push you over the edge, and you nodded quickly, gently letting your hand drop from his hair and tracing your fingers along the wetness on his lips. He opened his mouth and released a soft sound, kissing your fingers once before sliding one of his fingers slowly inside of you. You exhaled harshly and clenched your muscles around him, squeezing your eyes shut and focusing on the feeling of him. He began to finger you slowly, wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking on it. You couldn’t stop moving, wiggling under his touch, legs shaking, eyes nearly rolling back into your head as he continued his assault.

“Fuck, Tim, baby I’m getting close,” you managed, chest heaving.

He made a small sound in response, eyes finding yours and boring into your soul. You stared back at him, feeling yourself climbing higher and higher, the delicious buildup before detonation. Hold my gaze, his eyes said, look at me when you come undone so I can see what I’m doing to you.

The orgasm was intense and sudden, washing over your body and leaving you a breathless mess. You twitched and whined, tugging on his hair again, heat between your thighs, chemicals flooding your mind. When it ebbed you let yourself sink into the mattress, running your hand through your hair and smiling at the ceiling.

“How was that?” He wanted to know, crawling up to lie down beside you.

You rolled on top of him and kissed him eagerly as an answer, thrusting your hips down into his core and enjoying the erotic sounds spilling from his lips. He kissed you back, smiling into it, you could taste yourself on his lips. Suddenly sitting up, you tugged at his belt, and his eyes widened, the grin on his beautiful face growing substantially.

“What are you doing baby girl?” He purred the words, knowing the answer and wanting you to say it.

“Returning the favor,” you grunted, pulling his pants and briefs down until his erection sprung free from its confinement. He exhaled with relief and watched with dark, lustful eyes as you lowered your head and took him fully into your mouth.

“Fuck!” He yelled, his hand gently weaving into your hair. “Are… you sure?”

You nodded, bobbing your head up and down before releasing him from your lips with a small pop! “Tell me what to do, baby…”

He grunted and shook his head as you licked slowly up the underside of his length, a desperate moan leaking from his mouth.

“You seem to know exactly what you’re doing,” he gasped, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.

Confidence surged through your body like a drug, and you moved your head faster up and down, teasing his tip with your tongue and squeezing his thigh when he whined loudly and wiggled beneath you.

“Does that feel good, Tim?”

He lifted his head and nodded quickly, curls plastered to his forehead with sweat, pupils blown, his chest rising and falling in a desperate attempt to get oxygen into his lungs.

“Yes, you’re amazing at it, my girl, don’t you dare stop…”

You held his gaze and wrapped your lips around his tip taking it in and out of your mouth rapidly, smiling as his sounds became louder and more needy. He cussed in several languages and said your name over and over again, veins standing out on his arms and forehead.

“I’m going to come, baby girl,” he warned, barely able to speak, his voice deep and raspy.

“Good,” you said, lifting your head and licking your lips. You wrapped your fingers around his base and worked your hand quickly up and down, hungrily watching as his pleasure took over. “Come for me, Timothée…”

A few more strokes and he did, warmth spilling down on your hand as his back arched and he twitched and shook. You drank him in, unable to believe that it was you doing this to him, he was all yours.

“Fucking hell,” he exhaled after a minute, running his hands through his hair. You grabbed some tissues from nearby to clean up, smiling proudly.

“How was that?” You asked, repeating his own words back to him as you crawled up and laid yourself gently on top of him, putting your chin on his chest and beaming.

“In-fucking-credible,” he breathed, smiling lovingly at you and running his fingers gently through your hair. “You…” he hesitated, slowly shaking his head. “You’re everything.”

You kissed his chest and squeezed his sides, your insides lit up like the sun.

“I love you so fucking much, Tim.”

“I love you, baby girl. To the moon and back an infinite amount of times. And more after that.”

You rolled off of him and snuggled up to him when he turned to face you, wrapping his arm around your middle to tug you against his body. You nuzzled his neck and exhaled slowly, kissing it once.

“Do you think about making love with me?” You aske quietly, tracing small circles on his side with one finger.

He shuddered, chewing on his lip. “All the time, baby. Constantly.”

“Really?”

He nodded, eyes warm. “I know it’s going to be amazing. That is, if my imagination does you any justice. I doubt it will even compare.”

You giggled, kissing his nose. “I can’t wait. Thank you for being so patient with me, Tim.”

“Like I said earlier, I’d wait forever for you.”

“Ditto.” You kissed him, putting a hand on his cheek. He kissed you back, pressing closer, his lips and tongue eager and needy as always.

“I want it to be really special,” he mumbled against your mouth, smiling into it.

“It will be,” you smiled back, pulling back a little and speaking quietly, breathing against his lips. “Romantic, slow… we should make a whole night out of it.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” he said, nodding happily. “I’ll take you out if you want, or I can make you dinner. Candles, music, maybe some dancing.”

“Sounds like heaven, Timothée.”

“You’re heaven,” he responded, staring into your eyes. It didn’t matter how long you’d been together. When he looked at you that way…

“When?”

“Up to you, my girl. You’re the one who has to be ready.”

“Are you?”

He smiled, laughing a little. “Baby, I’ve been wanting to make love to you for a long time. I’m ready.”

You bit down on your lip, watching him carefully. “This weekend?” It was Tuesday.

“That soon?” His face lit up even more, hope and excitement in green.

You nodded eagerly, kissing him again, hand on his cheek. “Yes.”

“Fuck I cannot wait.”


End file.
